Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V : Duelist From Another Reality
by Senlong456
Summary: Zento is a Yu-Gi-Oh fan/duelist. He gets in an accident and somehow re-awoke in another world!He tries to fit in wherever he has been transported and hopes that nothing bad will happen where he is .He has all the memories of his previous life and tries to use that to find out where he is. Little does he know he plays a huge part in the world he is now in. (Takes Place Before Arc-V)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I hope you will like my idea for Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V and that you will give me support, but to help me make the story best for all of you. I also wonder if you would help me out in making some OC cards for not just my character, but for other characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V series. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. The only thing I own is my OC. No Yaoi or anything similar to that. I don't have much of anything else to say except for this one thing: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Story**

It was dark and growing darker rapidly. When I was trying to watch Episode 148 of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V I had gotten into a car accident from a semi-truck speeding a stop sign. My family was relatively fine but I had been on the side and place where the car had hit us and had a few glass shards in my ribcage and I was quickly rushed to the emergency room. I was barely breathing and since I had lost over a gallon of blood they had to act quick. My parents were having difficulties getting my blood type, so they had to wait and when they found out how rare my blood type was they looked like they had no choice but to give up. I could hear my family crying when the doctor had told them what seemed to be something something very important, but I couldn't hear what he said due to me "falling" into darkness. I was kind of sad, because I had no idea what was going to happen or even how to stop it. I wanted to try to finish the Arc-V series before I finally went to college since I had started watching, then quit, then started over since I forgot the plot mostly, but that is besides the point. Last thing I remember seeing was my mom's teared face and then me thinking in my mind 'if only I had had a longer chance to live my life' and then I started to feel a huge pain in my chest. Then it hit me what happened to me; I just died due to my heart stopping. Now this next part is going to sound extremely crazy, but even though my heart stopped...I was still breathing.

* * *

 **Inside of a different Hospital:** When I "woke" back up I had noticed that I had gotten extremely smaller and was being held by someone. I thought I had just awoken from a bad dream because I thought I heard my little niece crying, but it was actually coming from a kid about two to three months old being held by a father right beside baby was considered bigger than me from my perspective. I then heard the person holding me say "Congratulations Ma'am. You have successfully given birth to a baby boy. What will you call him?" To which the Woman responded "His name will be Zento." I then realized what had happened to me was that I had been born...again. I then started to try to calm down and think about what happened. For starters I had just been reborn somehow. I then realized what if what I was thinking about in my last moments in my previous life changed my fate somehow, and actually reincarnated to a different family. I started to calm down a little bit and decided to just be happy that I got a second chance at life. I still wondered where I was and in what time I was in. For all I know I'm one thousand years in the future! Well I honestly could care less about not dying, because that means I got my wish to still be alive! So all I can do now is wait and hope that I do not happen to be anywhere other than America, because that is the only place I can hope to live in. Wait a minute...What if I am not even on MY Earth. If reincarnation is true, than that also means that there could be multiple dimensions. I just hope wherever I am I can still play Yu-Gi-Oh, because that is mostly all that I care about right now. I am now feeling a little tired and am going to take a nap in my "mothers" arms. (this next part will probably get you upset but I am doing it anyways)

* * *

 **10** **years later** : I was walking down an alley way with a huge sack of groceries with my (slightly) older brother. Today was my Birthday and I was getting my favorite sweets: Chocolate cake, Vanilla frosting, with strawberries on top, and my favorite ice cream which was neopolitan flavored. My older brother was holding his gift to me, which I had absolutely no clue what his present could be. I then saw a few people who were about 14 years old standing in the way. My brother looks at them and says "Sorry, but we are in a hurry. We barely have enough time to spare, so why don't you just leave us alone." I haven't seen much of the area outside of my home and this was my first time I adventured around the city. It looked rather wonderful and had some beautiful cities, but there were some alleys that were just screaming "Something bad has occurred here!". I still hadn't known where I "was" and I was still worried I might be in a place that had tons of people ready to beat someone up for no reason. I decided to try to walk the other way, but my brother stopped me and said "I'll handle them. You go on ahead." I decided to do what he said and when I got out of the Alley I saw my brother seeming to make a deal with them. The deal must have been bad for my brother, because they both had evil smiles growing on their faces. My brother walked back with me and said "We are okay now Zento. Just keep walking so we don't run into any more trouble." He had a pulled out a sucker and said "Here. They help you focus and keep you calm at the same time, or at least they do for me." I then asked my brother a question I am pretty sure he would laugh at me for saying this. "Hey big brother. Why do you have such weird hair compared to mom and dad?" He looked at me and said "My hair is a mix of theirs and for some reason you also have a suprisingly similar shade." I smiled and said "Okay!" ' _Ugh... I still don't know anything! all I know is that I have a Big brother with the weirdest colored hair I have every heard of and apparently has a sweet tooth! Like seriously, how does he have so much candy and sweets all the time!? If I want to learn anything useful I need to know how things work around here! For all I know this world has tons of gangs and stuff in it!'_ We finally got back to our house and I opened the door. I had walked in to see my family and friends all waiting for me and shouted in unison "SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZENTO!" I just smiled and replied "Wow! All of this for me?" My older brother walks by me and says "Yup Zen. It is all for you. I'm just happy that I stalled time for the decorations to be finished." My parents walked up to me and my dad picked me up. "Alrighty kiddo, what do you want to do first?" I pointed to the kitchen and said "Cake time!" To which everyone started to follow me and my dad to the kitchen which was huge compared to the entrance of the door. I was still being held by my father and had the happy birthday song sang to my while my mom brought the cake over to me. My Uncle who was named Michael looks at me and says "Make a wish Zento and blow out the candles." I closed my eyes and thought _'I want to finally learn SOMETHING about this world. A hint from my past life that will explain everything to me'_ after that I opened my eyes and blew out the candles. We ate the cake and neopolitan ice cream. which I got tons of, and finally got to the presents part of the whole thing. I opened a bunch of things. My first presents were from my friends which were just a bunch of things like Toy jets, airplanes, a collection of action figurines and then finally an item that looked like a square, but also digital. I decided to put those to the side as my favorite part of the entire birthday came: the presents from my brother, mom and dad. It was neatly wrapped rectangular box that had purple wrapping with a beautiful purple ribbon to keep the wrapping on. I took of the ribbon and opened the box and this was all the information I needed: It was a Duel Disk that was used in Arc-V. All the details that were leading up to this made him think about where he is. ' _not only am I in the Arc-V world, but also a place where a cyan colored kid lives. I don't have a clue where I could be, but I will just hope that I am somewhere that is "safe" for the time being.'_ "Oh wow Zento! You got the newest model of a duel disk too! It has all the functions that teaches you how to use it!" Said one of my friends who was named Mikey. All of my friends had generic names for some reason: Mikey, George, Brittany, John and I had one of the weirdest names compared to that. "Well this is nice, but I have no idea what to use it for. I don't have any Duel Monsters cards!" My brother than gave me his gift which was just two small purple boxes, each one easy to open. I opened the first one and it contained my deck, and I held the other one and it contained my extra deck. ' _Well I have narrowed down to where I am to 2 of the dimensions out of the anime._ ' "Thanks big bro!" For some reason I hadn't heard his name once. ONCE! and he is almost the same age as me! Not only that, but it is also like I haven't ever seen him before. He seemed like he was always having to leave and come back late. Well now that I know where I am, I can guess he was probably dueling somewhere. "Hey big bro. Do you mind teaching me how to use combo's in this deck?" "Of course I can! I specifically picked those cards out for you!" I started to smile. "Thanks big bro! You're the best!" I had fun playing the games we were playing. They did start to get boring, but when they did we just switched to a new game. After about one hour my friends and family started leaving. After that my brother started to teach me how to play Duel Monsters. I actually surprised him when I knew stuff that were considered "Difficult" and each time I did that he just gave me a pat on the head. I thought today was the best day I have ever had. Not just because I had gotten a duel disk, but because I had learned a bit more about where I am.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of My Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V story. I have had this in my mind for about five months now so I thought it would be great to finally start it. If you enjoyed please show me some support. Favorite and follow this story if you want and put in the comment section down below questions about my story, possible O.C. cards for later on and ways to make this more likeable for you to read and enjoy. I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Have a wonderful week and have positive things head your way. Until next time: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Guest: The story takes place BEFORE Arc V. In fact I am doing it a few years before it, but I will make sure that I am not making the story drag on and then get to Arc V. I don't know when I will get to actual story, but I will get there.**

 **Xander1996: Thank you for telling me what I can do to make it better. Hope you will enjoy it now that I will do it where it isn't just an entire block of text.**

 **Before I go I will let you know that I will try to continue with my other story as well so I won't be able to upload as frequently.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: My First Real Duel:**

I was up all night. It was just a few days after my birthday and I finally am used to my new Duel Disk. I couldn't understand how I could get it to work since it was a new model, but with enough time, practice...and reading the instructions a total of ten times I finally understood how to make it work!

Now all I needed to do was think of combo's with this new deck I was given. I had never used them in my past life, but I remember them being used and when they were they were a force to be reckoned with. I then noticed one thing odd about my deck: Some of these cards I had never heard of. Of course They are similar to the cards in real life, but some of these were just plain ridiculous!

"Zento? Why are you still awake? It's three in the morning..." I heard my brother whine while still half asleep. "Sorry bro. It's just I want to learn how to use these cards you gave me and I want to duel soon." He just chuckles at me and tells me "Trust me on when I say this. You will be dueling someone today." _'What does he mean by that?'_ I thought to myself as I decided to put my deck up and to go to my bed. _'If what my brother says is true, then I am going to need some sleep. Doesn't matter how much, as long as I get some.'_

It took my a bit of time but I finally went to sleep. Of course it didn't help that I couldn't stop thinking about what my brother said, but it didn't keep me up too long.

In my dream I could only think of one thing: Dueling. I could feel the adrenaline in my body rushing through as I drew my card. The happiness, anger, and excitement as the duel went on longer and longer. I was dreaming very vividly too, which is very odd. I was at 250 life points while my opponent was at 1000. I had the right cards to get a combo needed to win, but I had to draw the card I needed to complete the combo. Just as I went to reach for a card to draw I hear a noise. At first I thought it was the error sound effect you would hear when you did something wrong, but it wasn't."Zento...Zento...ZENTO!"

I woke up and fell out of my bed and landed face first into the ground. I then realized that my brother was trying to wake me up as he shut off my alarm.

"Geez Zento. You cannot even wake up to your alarm. From now on I am just gonna wake you up myself if you don't wake up and turn your alarm off."

"Ok brother. I understand" I said as I got myself off the ground. "So what did you mean by what you said last night? About me going to duel today."

"Oh that. Well you know those people who were blocking our pathway?" I then remembered those kids who looked to be no younger than 14 blocking our pathway and then my brother walking to them and saying something to them.

"What about it? Don't tell me you did something to provoke them did you?" As soon as I said that I was just greeted with a small smirk. "I swear brother if you did another bet-!

"No no no! nothing like that!" I heard him say insanely fast. "I just told them that if they left us alone that you and I would duel them fair and square."

"I thought you said you handled it! But now I have to help you out in a tag duel!? I am gonna be dead weight!"

"That is why I told you to look over your cards. They are really good if you use them correctly."

I was gonna say something back, but I sighed. "Okay...when are we dueling them"

"In 10 minutes."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"Ahh! You almost broke my ear drums!" He said

"We have to go right now! Or else you will have failed to accomplish another deal." He looks at me and just says "Alright alright we will go. Just try not to yell like you just did."

I just decide to nod and not say a single word, because if I did it would only waste time

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Okay *pant* We are finally *pant* at the destination...right?" is all I could muster before he looks at me and says "Yeah this is the place we agreed on."

I was about to ask him something when the same two boys walked out from behind a crate and smirks at us

"You remember the deal kid. If you win: we give you every single card we own." said The first kid

"But if WE win, which we will, you give us all your cards." said the second kid who looked even more threatening than the other.

"...I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T MAKE A BET!"

"Well sorry, but it was either this or everything we had then and there would be taken away from us!"

"Enough of this!" Yelled the first kid "I, the great Zachary Bealcher will not lose! Right Nathaniel?!"

"Yeah! We are gonna wipe the floor with you two runts! It will be a Tag duel where we share are life points, graveyards, and field with out opponent!" said Nathaniel

"Alright I have nothing to argue with that" said my older brother "Zento as long as you and I keep ourself in check we can win."

"Okay brother. It's time to..."

"DUEL!" shouted everyone

Zento and his Bro: 4000 x5; x5

Nathaniel and Zachary: 4000 x5; x6

"I'll go first! I draw!" Shouted Zachary. He smirked as he put a monster onto the field

"I summon vorse raider in attack mode!" he shouted as the monster appeared onto the field

ATK:1900/DEF:1200

"and then I will set a card face down and pass it to you"

Zento and his Bro: 4000 x5;x6

Nathaniel and Zachary: 4000 x5; x4

"Alright my move!" my brother shouted as he drew a card into his hand

"First I'll activate the spell card: Polymerization!" He exclaimed as everyone was put into awe.

"What! A fusion summon on his first turn?!" shouted Nathaniel as Zachary was just in shock

' _Now what will he summon...'_ I thought as I was left pondering.

"By fusing Fluffal Leo and Edge imp chain I can fusion summon into a new monster!"

 _'Wait! Edge imp Chain!? Fluffal Leo?! Could he be...'_

"Steel Blades Possessed by Demons! Become one with the fanged beast, and show us your new form and power! Fusion Summon!" He shouted as he clasped his hands together "Show Yourself! King of Beasts that tears everything to pieces! Des-Toy Wheelsaw Leo!" He said as his monster appeared on the field

ATK:2400/DEF:2000

"Wait! Brother I have a question that I have been meaning to ask. I haven't heard your name before. What is it?" I say as he sweatdrops. "It's Sora Perse..."

' _ALRIGHT! He is my favorite character from Arc V and I am happy I am his brother! Wait. That means I am in the Fusion Dimension.'_

"I use my Wheelsaw Leo's Effect! I destroy a monster you control and you take damage equal to its attack!"

As soon as Sora says that Saw blades are launched out of Wheelsaw Leo and sent directly at Vorse raider, destroying it instantly.

Zento and Sora: 4000 x5; x3

Nathaniel And Zachary: 2100 x5; x4

"And I end my turn on that! Now try to entertain me!"

"I draw!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he drew his first card

"You showed me your fusion summoning. Now...Let me show you mine!" he said as he puts a card in the spell or trap zone

"I activate Polymerization aswell! Now by sending my two crawling dragons to the graveyard I can summon an even more powerful beast!" He said as his two crawling dragons started to merge together "The most Ancient dragon with unrelenting force. I call upon you to Scorch the land and bring a new meaning to power! Fusion summon!" he said while clasping his hands. "Appear Dragon Of ancient past. First of the Dragons!" he said as he put his monster on the field

ATK:2700/DEF:2000

"But I am not done! Next I activate The spell Dragon's Treasure! This card allows me to make a dragon type monster I have on my field gain 300 attack and defense! So my monster gains an attack boost!"

ATK:2700-3000/DEF:2000-2300

"Then I set a face down and end my turn. Your move again runt!"

Zento and Sora:4000 x6; x3

Nathaniel And Zachary: 2100 x1; x4

"I draw!" I shouted as I drew a card. I looked at it and smirked, because it was a card I knew how to use.

"First I play the spell double summon!" I said as a spell card appeared on the field.

"This card lets me normal summon twice this turn!" I said as Nathaniel and Zachary still looked confident

"So now...I summon X-Cannon Head!" I proclaimed as the monster appeared on the field

ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Next I summon Y-Dragon Cannon!" as another monster appeared on the field

ATK:1500/DEF:1600

"And here is a fun fact for you two. I don't need polymerization to fusion summon with these monsters! Go! Combination Fusion!"

"WHAT!?" I heard Zachary yell at the top of his lungs.

 _'What? I didn't give Zento those cards. So how did he get them...'_ Sora was left thinking

"Powerful Machinery with untold powers. combine your forces so that we can win against our opponent! Fusion summon!" I said as I clasped my hands. "Appear monster That shoots anything in its path! Appear XZ-Dragon Cannon!" I said as my monsters combine into the monster needed.

"I know use his ability! By discarding one card I can destroy a face up spell or trap card you have! I choose Dragon Treasure!" I said as his monsters attack points decreased back to normal

ATK:3000-2700/DEF:2300-2000

"And I am not done! Next I'll play this card right here! Misfortune! Now I target a monster you control and you take damage equal to half its attack points!" I said as a dark figure walked into their monster and used it's tail to attack their life points.

Zento and Sora:4000 x0; x3

Nathaniel and Zachary:0750 x1; x5

"I end my turn with a face down. Your move"

"I draw!" shouted Zachary as he drew his next card He started laughing.

"This duel is over! I play my own polymerization! Fusing my two thunder dragons to create a monster stronger than before!" His monsters got near one another and they started spinning to create a new creature. "Dragons roaring in powerful bursts! Become one and create a monster unrivaled! Fusion summon!" he said as he clasped his hands. "Appear Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" A monster appeared on his side of the field

ATK:2800/DEF:2000

"And now we have exactly six monsters with the same type in our graveyard. So now I can play this! Dragon's Mirror!" He yelled as I was the only one who was calm. Sora gasped and Nathaniel smirked. "Now by banishing Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, The First The Dragons, A crawling dragon and both of my Thunder dragons I make a monster unlike any other!" He said as all of them started swirling together into a circle. "Dragon formed from the darkest void! Appear now and give us the power to change the tide of this duel! FUSION SUMMON!" He yelled clasping his hands together. "APPEAR NOW MONSTER STRONGER THAN ANY OTHER DRAGON. FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!" as soon as he said this the spiral flew up and struck the ground and a huge dragon with five heads and evil eyes stared me down.

ATK:5000/DEF:5000

"And then! I activate the spell Dragon Armor! I can target a dragon monster I control and it cannot be destroyed by card effects until the end of this turn! Now your face down's are powerless!" He started laughing like a maniac, which since I am in the fusion dimension made sense.

"BATTLE! Time for some damage! I attack your XY-Dragon Cannon! FIVE SPIRAL BLAST!" His monster sent five different elemental blasts at my monster. Sora was about to get prepared for impact, but it never came.

"I activate a Trap Card! It's Called Final Fusion!" I proclaimed. "It negates your monsters attack and ends the battle phase. Then it destroys both of our monsters and we take damage equal to the destroyed monsters combined attack!"

"Heh too my Five-Headed Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn! That Such a waste of a really good card!" said Zachary who began to uncontrollably laugh.

"Oh trust me it's no waste. The attack you threw at us was stopped and your monster doesn't get destroyed, but mine does. So we both only take 2200 points of damage!"

"Uh oh! Nathaniel use your face down!" Yelled Zachary. "It's Just a negate attack." replied Nathaniel. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT NATHANIEL!" was what Zachary could say before we both got blasted with 2200 points of damage

Zento and Sora: 1800 x0; x3

Nathaniel and Zachary: 0000 x1; x0

Winners: Zento and Sora!

The holograms ended and Nathaniel and Zachary were lying down on the floor.

"Alright! Now if my memory recalls Sora, we get their cards right?"

"Yup. So Nathaniel, Zachary. Hand your cards over..."

Nathaniel and Zachary just decide to give them all their cards including all the card packs they had recently bought.

"Well Sora their cards don't really work for us, nor do we care for their card packs they bought. Should we sell them back?"

"Yeah Zento we should do that" Sora said as he went for a sucker in his pocket and placed it into his mouth.

"H-hey! Don't sell our cards! We wasted all of our duel points just to buy those cards!" Zachary said as we just ignored them and walked away.

 **Somewhere else:**

"Sir it appears that our scanners show an unusual Fusion summoning method that was used just a few minutes ago. They go back to the times when all four dimensions were together and even then it is far back in time." said an unknown voice. He seemed to be kneeling down to a person siting in a chair.

"Very well. Find the source of the power and the magnitude of the summoning. I might consider looking into this." said another, deeper voice said. "Until then, do not try to search for them"

"Sir with all do respect.."

"I am giving you an order! It would be wise for you to just say yes and do what I said."

"Y-Yes sir.." the voice said.

The person kneeling down got up and walked out of the room.

"After all" The voice said "They most likely will be here shorter than you think..."

 **Back with Me and Sora:**

"Hey Sora. I have a question."

"What is it Zento?" Sora asked genuinely confused.

"I was wondering if there was a place we could go to learn how to duel better."

"Oh of course. It is called Duel Acedemy."

"Duel Academy? What's that?" I said as shocked as I could make myself.

"Duel Academy is a place duelists learn how to enhance their dueling skills and duel people who are better than average. In fact in about a week they are having their tryouts for people who want to join."

"Alright Sora. I think you and I should go to duel academy." I said which shocked Sora

"But you would have to get a new deck. Not to be rude but your deck isn't as good as you believe." he replied.

' _well I DID use a card that won the duel for us, but okay Sora._ ' I thought to myself.

"I guess you're right, but with all of these duel points I got, I don't see how I can't make a better dueling deck. Are you sure you don't want any? I mean even if we half this its still a lot of duel points for both of us."

Sora just shook his head. "You can have them. I have all the cards I need."

"Oh and Sora. I should probably tell you this, but I already signed us up for the tryouts." I said turning off a menu in my duel disk.

"Man how many things can that new disk of yours do?" He asked in pure honesty.

"Well from the looks of it a lot of things. Mostly stuff that you would have to have a computer or something similar required. This duel disk is awesome."

"Speaking of Duel Zento" He stopped walking and stared at me after he said this "How about we have ourselves a duel?"

"Okay. Winner of this gets the losers Cinnamon roll mom makes us for Dessert today."

Sora looks at me with surprise and then grows a smile. "You're on!"

"Well first things first we should probably get back home and tell mom and dad we are about to duel."

As soon as I say that Sora nods and we both took off running.

 **At Our Home**

Sora and I walked into our house as we were greeted by mom's delicious cooking that was just set onto the table. We ate and explained everything to our parents. "Well I am just proud of you son for winning your first duel" said dad as he ate.

"Thanks dad, but mom don't give me or Sora our dessert yet, because we made a bet on whoever wins our duel will get the other's cinnamon roll!" I said as Sora just looks at me and says "I know I'm gonna win, so I am not going to eat as much as I normally would." he says as he finishes his plate.

"Well if you are so confident lets go right now. I just finished anyways" I said as I placed my plate into the sink.

"Alright Zento. Just know I won't hold back at all." He said as he pulled out another sucker and put it in his mouth and walks out into the back yard. I soon follow him.

' _Ok lets think of a strategy to beat Sora. I know he uses Des-Toy monsters and I am a little nervous, but as long as I can counter them I don't have to worry about anything. At this point in time he probably will just use the first three fusion monsters he used in the anime, so I have to worry about his bear, sheep, and leo.'_

We both put our duel disks on and we both got into position

"Alright Sora. You better watch out cause here I come!"

Duel!

Sora:4000 x6

Zento:4000 x5

"I'll start us off!" Sora says as he draws his first card.

"I think I will start off with this!" he says while summoning a monster that is both cuddly and ferocious "Fluffal Bear! and then I set three cards face down and end my turn." three cards then appear behind Fluffal bear and then become transparent

Sora:4000 x3

Zento:4000 x6

"I draw!" I drew my card and looked at it. ' _hmm this could come in handy, but I will play it safe for now...'_

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroying your face down in the middl!" I say as a typhoon flies to Sora's card sending it, which happened to be a negate attack

"Then I summon Z-Metal Tank In attack mode!" I say as the mechanical monster appears on my field

ATK:1500/DEF:1300

"Battle! My Z-Metal Tank Pummel his Bear to pieces!" I command as my tank takes a shot at Fluffal bear destroying it.

Sora:3700

"I activate my trap fluffal crane! Now I return my Fluffal monster destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard and I draw a new card!" he says as his bear returns to his hand and he draws an extra card.

Sora:3700 x5

"I set two cards and end my turn"

Zento:4000 x3

Sora:3800 x6

"I draw!" he says while he smirks "I play polymerization!" he says while activating his card. "By fusing Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres I can preform a fusion summon!" he says while fluffal bear and edge imp sabres start swirling together

 **Same place as before:**

"Sir! Another strong fusion summon has appeared! It's the same level of force as the other summoning near the exact same city!"

"Hmm...Okay. You from now on will look for fusion summon's of this caliber. Also if you find another one like it, record it and measure its magnitude. Understand?"

"Yes sir! I will leave now" He says as he exits the room.

 **Back at the duel:**

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Now become one, and reveal a new form and power! Fusion summon!" he says while clasping his hands "Appear, horrifying beast that shreds all to pieces! Des-Toy Scissors Bear!" He says as his monster starts morphing into its form

ATK:2200/DEF:1800

"I then activate my face down! Toy Parade! Now I target a des-toy monster I control and he can attack equal to the number of equip cards equipped to it!" he says as his monster gains a slight glow.

' _Oh gosh this combination in the anime was powerful! and if his attack goes through his monster will gain 1500 attack and give my life points down by a lot!'_

"Battle! My Des-Toy Scissors bear attacks your Z-Metal Tank with Pummeling Paw!" His monster hits my monster with his paw and destroys it.

Zento:3300

"And now my monster's effect activates! when he sends a monster you control to the graveyard, I can equip it to my des-toy bear and he gains attack equal to the monsters attack points!" he says while my monster gets "eaten" by his bear increasing its attack points by 1500

ATK:2200-3700/DEF:1800

"And thanks to my parade he can attack again! Pummeling Paw!" he says as his bear attacks me and causes a smoke screen.

Sora stats to smile, but it soon leaves his face as I am revealed to still be standing.

"How did you-!" he started saying before my face down was revealed.

"Defense draw negates the damage I take in a turn and I draw a card in the process!" I say while drawing a card.

Zento: 3300 x4

"I end my turn. At this time my toy parade ends and my monster can now only attack a single time again." he says while the small glow dissapears

Zento:3300 x5

Sora:3800 x3

"It's my turn!" I say drawing my new card.

"I activate my other face down card: call of the haunted! returning my Z-Metal Tank to my field!

As I regain my monster his, card loses its attack points it gained

ATK:3700-2200/DEF:1800

"And now I tribute my monster to summon a stronger card!" I say as my monster is sent to the graveyard.

"Appear my monster! Cyber-tech Alligator!" as the monster appears on my field in attack position

ATK:2500/DEF:1600

"It has 2500 attack points?" Says Sora as my monster stares his bear down.

"Battle! Cyber-Tech Alligator attack his Des-toy bear!" I say as my monster cuts his bear into two pieces.

Sora:3500 x3

Sora pouts as his monster is destroyed and I have the lead again.

"I end my turn with a face down. Your move Sora." I say as a card appears face down on my field.

Zento:3300 x3

Sora:3800 x4

"I draw!" Sora smiles which scares me just a bit

"I activate des-toy factory! Now by banishing polymerization I can fusion summon with cards from my hand or field as fusion materials!"

"Uh oh!" I said in response to him

"I fuse Fluffal Leo and Edge Imp Saw!" He said as his monsters start fusing together.

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon!" he yells while clasping his hands together. "Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Des-Toy Wheelsaw Leo!" He says as his monster appears on the field after his monsters finished fusing.

"And now I use his special effect! Destroying your monster and dealing damage equal to its attack points!" He says as my monster gets bombarded with saw blades being shot at him. Once again his des-toy triumphantly destroys a monster of mine, but I refuse to let it end like this.

"I play a trap card! Barrel behind the door! When I would take effect damage you take it instead!" I said as the barrel absorbed the extra saw blade coming at me and shot if back at Sora.

"GAH!" I heard Sora scream as his life points were lowered.

Sora:1300 x1

"I can still battle! Des-Toy wheelsaw Leo attack!"

I was slightly sent back as his monster attacked my

Zento:900 x3

"I end my turn Zento. Show me what you've got!" he said confidently

"With pleasure. I draw!" I shouted.

"Just what I needed. I play the spell de-fusion! de-fusing your cards back into the cards they originally were!"

As that happened Des-Toy Wheelsaw Leo returned to being Fluffal Leo and Edge imp saw

"Then I summon X-Cannon head in attack mode!"

ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"My X-Cannon Head destroys your edge imp saw!" I said as I destroyed his monster he revealed a face down card. "I play my trap card! Edge Imp Protect! Now by banishing Edge imp Sabres I take half damage I would have in this battle!" he said ' _That's a new one. Have to know that there are some cards that weren't used in the anime...'_ I thought to myself

Sora:650 x1

"Then I set three cards face down and end my turn" I said as three cards went onto my field.

Zento:1300 x0

Sora:650 x1

"I won't lose!" he said as he drew his card, hoping for it to be what he needed, which somehow it was.

"I set a card face down."

"Battle! my Leo attacks your X-Cannon Head!" he said as his Leo went in to pounce on my monster

"But it is Weaker. How would that work?" I stated to which I already knew the answer.

"When my monster attacks he gains 500 attack points!" he said to which I faked a suprise

ATK:1600-2100/DEF:1200

"GAH!" I said as I was sent flying backwards. Sora was about to smile when he noticed my monster wasn't destroyed.

"I played, at the last second, Half Un-break! Now my monster is spared and I take half the damage I would have been dealt this turn! I said which shocked Sora.

Zento:1150 x0

"I end my turn with a face down. Your move."

Sora:650 x1

Zento:1150 x1

"I draw!" I said as I looked at what I had in my hand and what was on my field. ' _This might work...but that face down he put...it could be trouble. I'll play it safe for now."_

"I activate my trap card! Chosen Fate! I pay 500 life points to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand! I choose the spell I used before: De-Fusion" I said as I added it to my hand after paying my life point toll

Zento:550 x2

"Now Battle! My X-Head Cannon attacks your Leo. Thereby destroying it!" I said as my monster destroys another one of Sora's cards

Sora:450 x1

"I then set a card and end my turn" I said as a face down is placed along with my other face down card.

Zento:550 x1

Sora:450 x2

 **Cue I will not bow:**

"I draw!" Sora drew yet another card. I play my spell card fusion conscription! Adding into my hand a monster I can use for a fusion summon. he says as he adds fluffal sheep.

"Next I play my des-toy factory! By banishing my fusion conscription I can fuse fluffal sheep and edge imp chain to fusion summon a new monster!" As he said that I became slightly worried, but not worried enough to where I lose focus.

"Fusion Summon!" I heard him say and watch him clasp his hands together as sheep and chain start mixing together "Appear chained beast that binds all! Des-Toy Chain Sheep!" he said as a monster morphed from the cute version of his original monster.

"When my monster attacks, you cannot play any spells or traps, so you can't protect yourself from this!" I mentally said ' _uh oh...'_

"Battle! My chain sheep attacks your X-Head Cannon!" He said as a red blast appeared from the sheeps mouth and destroys my X-Head Cannon.

"GAH!" I screamed as I was pushed back by the force.

Zento:350 x1

Sora:450 x1

"I end my turn. Show me if you can counter this!" He says.

Zento: 350 x2

"I draw!" I said not really confident as much as I was. I didn't get what I needed, so I was going to risk everything I had on this single move.

"Sora I am going to get that Cinnamon Roll!" I said to which Sora replied "Never! I will keep my sweet for the night!" He responded

"I activate the spell card de-fusion! de fusing your monsters back to what they originally were!" I said making another set of his cards go back to the monsters used: Fluffal sheep and edge imp chain.

"Next I summon Y-Dragon Cannon!" I said as a monster appeared on my side of the field.

ATK:1500/DEF:1600

"I then use my Y-Dragon Cannon to attack your Sheep! GO AND END THIS DUEL!" I shouted and right before my monster attacked he played his face down card.

"I play my face down! Flash Fusion!" He said revealing the card that would save him.

"Now I re-fuse my sheep and chain to make my Des-Toy Chain Sheep return to my field!"

' _NOW OR NEVER!_ ' I thought. "I will now play my Trap Card! Machine Force!" I said as a picture showing a x-cannon head surrounded by the spirit of y-dragon cannon and z-metal tank

"I can only activate this when I have two or more machine type monsters in my graveyard! It depends on how many I have in the grave for what I can do. In this case, since I have three I can target one monster you control and my monster's attack points are increased by exactly one fourth of its attack points!"

"One fourth? wait...that means!" Sora said in realization

"My monster gains 500 attack points!"

ATK:1500-2000/DEF:1600

"Then I play my other face down! Card of Last will!" I said as it revealed a tombstone and it showing a hand holding five cards.

"When a monster I control gains or loses attack points, I can draw five cards." I said as I drew five cards

Zento: 350 x5

"Now my monster continues his attack on your sheep!"

I watch my dragon head and his chain sheep collide and both monsters get destroyed in the process.

"I then set all five of my cards face down" I say as all five appear on the field and then disappear.

"Your move"

 **I will not bow ends**

Zento:350 x0

Sora:450 x1

"I draw!" Sora than gets a little mad at his draw from what I saw, but goes with it.

"I summon Fluffal mouse!" he says as a cute mouse appears on the field holding a donut.

ATK:100/DEF:100

"I use his effect. If he is in attack mode I summon two more sheep to the field!" he says as more of them appear

"Battle! my mice attack your life points directly!

Zento:150 x0

"I then end my turn with a face down. Your move Zento

Sora:450 x0

Zento:150 x1

"I will make this turn count!" I say as I draw a card

"I will summon a new monster named V-Tiger Jet!" I say as a monster appears on my field

ATK:1600/DEF:1800

"I then use my monster for the tribute needed." after I say this Sora looks at me with confusion

"Tribute?" he asks in pure curiosity

"I play a trap card! Ring of Destruction!" I say as a ring with bombs attached to it is put face up.

"And now I tribute one monster on either side of our field! We than both take damage equal to it's attack points!" I say which shocks Sora

"But then I play Ring of Defense! So I won't take any damage from it!" I smirked, but the smirk was removed when Sora flipped a card.

"I play a trap! Fluffal Sacrifice! I destroy a fluffal monster on my field and negate a card you activate and then destroy it. So your Ring of Defense is negated!" he says as my ring is destroyed.

"Well Sora...this is it...the last moments in this duel" I say to which Sora responds with "Yeah. That was a close call for both of us. I am happy that it ended like this." He says as we both get caught in the explosion

Sora:0000 x0

Zento:0000 x1

Winner: DRAW!

The holograms disappear as mom walks up to us.

"Well you both lost so you both get your dessert...is what I would say." She says which shocks us both.

"What? Why not?" Both me and Sora whine.

"Because it is already bed time, so no dessert tonight. Now get to your beds and sleep."

Both me and Sora give each other the evil eye as we walk up the stairs

 _'You may have tied it this time Zento...but next time it won't be so easy...and I WILL get a cinnamon roll next time we duel!'_ Sora thinks as he gets into bed.

I soon follow after and fall into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: And that's the story! Hope you enjoyed both of the duels I made for you guys today! I used some anime logic in the Duels since Zento technically is in the anime. I hope you like the reveal that Sora is my older brother and that he is in the Fusion Dimension. Now without further waiting here are the O.C cards I have used for this episode.**

 **O.C. Cards:**

 **Dragon Armor: Target one dragon monster on your field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

 **Machine Force: Activate when your opponent successfully summons a monster. You can activate one of these effects. 1- if you have 2 or more machine monsters in your graveyard, add a spell card to your hand 2- if you have 3 or more machine monsters in your graveyard, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and gain 1/4 of its attack points 3- if you have 4 or more machine monsters in your graveyard, destroy one spell or trap card your opponent controls.**

 **Chosen Fate: Pay 500 life points and target a spell card in your graveyard, add if to your hand.**

 **Edge imp Protect: Banish 1 edge imp card in your graveyard, take half the battle damage you would take this turn.**

 **Fluffal Sacrifice: Destroy a fluffal monster you control and negate the effects of a spell or trap card your opponent activates and if you do, destroy it**

 **Again hope you guys enjoyed and comment O.C. cards I can use or some changes in how the story is written to make you enjoy it better.**

 **Have a good day/night have a wonderful week and stay positive!**

 **Until Next time** **.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello** **fellow** **reader** **. It's me again! And I have a few things I need to get off of my mind before this story starts.**

 **First: I will have things like time leaps, but not often. After a huge time leap they most likely will be rare, if not I apologize.**

 **Second: My guy will not have a deck he truly feels like is his until later on.**

 **third:** **My guy will have some things that make him how people would say "unique" or "special" later on.**

 **Fourth: My guys might have had a gift bestowed upon him during reincarnation, but he isn't aware of it at the moment.**

 **Finally: Hope you enjoy this story and if you do, please Favorite and Follow my story and possibly me!**

 **Anyways here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Duel Academy Entrance Exam's most difficult year yet:

Both me and Sora were walking down a street going to the Exam Arena we had been getting prepared for for the last week.

We both agreed to make it as one of the best we would have to get stronger, so we decided to go to the card shop each day and see what they had for store each time.

We both had been making our decks stronger, but I can feel that Sora probably hasn't done much upgrading to his deck except for making new combo's for his cards.

I have been trying to make a brand new deck, but haven't had enough time, or resources to make it. So I gave up for now and decided to go to the exam with his current deck and strategy.

As we entered the Exam Arena, we noticed some people who were already dueling exam proctors.

I was about to walk in when Sora grabs me by the back of my Shirt and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"H-Hey! Don't tug on my shirt!" I said to which he just sighs and shakes his head.

"You passed the person we have to sign up to...dummy." to which the tall man does a fake cough.

"Oh...well my name is Zento, and this is Sora. Last names are Perse." to which he nodded his head and put our names down.

"Now I need to know how many duels have you won in a row?" to which we both showed our duel disk's information.

He nods and decides to say "You both have extremely high winning streaks. In fact there was only one other person with a near same amount during the week we told them to get a winning streak. I don't remember his name but it was some feat indeed."

 _'Is he talking about Yuri? Because it would make more sense than it would be for someone that was random, but I don't want to assume anything.'_ I had started to think as he started to speak once again.

"Now you both will have the numbers 03013 and 03014." he said as he gave us our number cards. I had gotten 03013 and he got 03014.

"Alright your two are going to have to wait a bit, so just wait some time. You will get a turn to duel, but we are about to finish the 02900s." He said as both of us nodded.

We both went into the waiting room and had started to watch the duels.

' _Of course the proctors ALL use the exact same combinations! But this also means that I can learn how to stop their moves and overpower them. Although this is hard to see anyone stopping their ancient gear burn strategy at this point in the anime...'_ I had began to think as I tried to think of a way to stop them for several minutes.

"Uhh Zento? You seem to be in a train of thought, but it is already your turn to go." he said as I had lost my train of thought and heard over the speakers

" **Can** **Zento please come down to the dueling fields one. Again Can Zento please come down to the dueling field one ."**

I started running as fast as I could just to try to get down there.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!" is all people heard as I started running to duel field one, barely making it in time. I remembered about my brother, as I saw Sora give me a thumbs up while also hiding his face from the obvious struggle he was having with himself to not burst out laughing.

"So, you are duel examinee number 03013? Zento Perse right?" to which I nodded with a small smile on my face.

"Yup! And you are the guy who uses the exact same thing as everyone else as the other dueling proctors?" I said as he just seemed to get a little more angry than he did for me almost being late.

"How dare you mock Duel Academy's way of dueling! I will make sure you pay for that entirely!" he said as I just fell into a laugh.

"I already found a way to counter your entire dueling strategy, or at least most of it." I say as the guys chuckles.

"You think I will lose to you? Nice joke, but I forgot to laugh at it." He said as confident as he could.

"Alright then I guess we should start this off." I said as we both activated our duel disks at the same time.

DUEL!

Zento: 4000 x5

Proctor: 4000 x6

"I'll go first." stated the proctor, as he drew his first card from his deck.

"I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" he said as a mechanical hound appeared on his field in attack mode.

ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"I then use his ability! Once per turn I can deal 600 points of damage to my opponent!" He exclaimed as my life points fell down by 600

Zento: 3400

"Next I set one card face down and end my turn." He said as a face down card appeared and then hid itself once more.

Zento: 3400 x6

Proctor: 4000 x4

"I draw!" I said as I looked at the card I drew. I smirked at the card I had gotten and decided to play it right then and now.

"I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" I said as it appeared onto my field staring directly at him.

ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Then I shall play Mystical Space Typhoon! To destroy your face down card!" I said as a typhoon blew his card off of his field.

"And now! Attack with mechanical fist!" I said as my monster flew up to ancient gear hunting hound and punched it, destroying it.

Proctor:3200

"And now that I have gained the duel back into my lead I set three cards and end my turn." I said as three cards were set face down.

Zento: 3400 x1

Proctor: 3200 x5

"Draw!" He said as he then played his card he just drew.

"I play polymerization! Fusing my two hounds in my hand to form a fusion summon!" Two hounds appear as they start spinning in a spiral.

"Hounds of the ancient, both rivaling the other. Become one and let the enemy face defeat!" he clasps his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Appear Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!

ATK:1400/DEF:1000

"Now I end my turn without a single card being set down." He said which made me have trouble not trying to face palm right now

' _If he was going to do that, he should have just ended without saying anything. I already know his cards effect since EVERYONE ELSE USED THIS EXACT SAME CARD! I guess he thinks I am just straight up stupid. Oh well, guess I have to make him look like the idiot here now."_

Proctor: 3200 x2

Zento: 3400 x2

"Alright. Let's see what luck has in store me today!"

' _hmm...this will work.'_

"First I play my face down: De-Fusion! Disassembling your mutt into its original parts!" I said, as I flipped my first face down card. Seeing his monster split made him flinch for a split second.

"So what! I now have two monsters that can protect me instead of just one!" he said with no knowledge of the cards I have.

"I'm not done! Next I play my spell mist body! This makes any monster I choose indestructible! I choose your own ancient gear hunting hound!" which made his card have a slight mist surround his hound.

"Next I summon y- dragon head and use the second spell I have face down! Double Summon!" I said as my monster appeared and then the spell appeared right after y- dragon head was summoned

ATK:1500/DEF:1600

"Double Summon, as it says, let's me summon yet another monster! So I will choose to tribute my Y-Dragon Head! Appear Cyber Tech Alligator!" I said as my powerful alligator appeared onto the field

ATK:2500/DEF:1600

"So now my Alligator attacks the hunting hound that has mist body on it!" I said as I attack his monster dealing 1500 points of damage.

Proctor:1700

"Then I shall have my X-Head Cannon attack the very same monster! Strike his monster once again!" I said as X-Head Cannon went forward to move to him and attacked punched his monster back, pushing his monster into him dealing 800 points of damage.

Proctor:900

"I then end my turn!" I said confidently.

* * *

 **In the waiting area:**

"unbelievable..that kid did that much damage in that little of time? I can't believe that there are others just like that..." said a person who was wearing a hood in the shady corner of the room.

"I wonder if he could be of use to Mr. Akaba..." the person said as he walked out of the waiting area, hoping to get out without being seen, because he had the most terrifying grin on his face at that moment of time

* * *

 **Back to the duel:**

Zento: 3200 x0

Proctor: 900 x3

"You just got lucky! I will not lose to a runt like you!" He yelled as he drew his card.

"Heh...perfect. I will tribute my two monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" He stated as his monster appeared out of a wind that sacrificed both of his hounds

ATK:3000/DEF:3000

"Now my Golem! Attack his Alligator with all your might! Mechanized Melee!" He said as his monster punched mine into shards.

Zento: 2700

"I then will end my turn!"

Zento: 2700 x1

Proctor: 900 x2

"You think you can beat me! Let's see if you can stop this!" I say as I draw my card.

' _Perfect. Just the card I needed.'_

"I play Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw until we hold six cards in our hands!" I said allowing him to draw four cards, and for me to draw six.

Zento and Proctor: x6

"Now I will use this! The equip spell megamorph! When my life points are lower than yours, the equipped monster's attack strength is doubled, but if not it is halved!" I say to which the proctor gets a tad confused.

"B-but wouldn't that mean you purposely halved your monsters attack points?" To which I retort with "Who said I was equipping it to my monster? I am equipping it to yours! Making your Ancient Gear Golem's attack halved to 1500!"

ATK:3000-1500

"No!" Yelled the proctor as he saw his Golem lose half it's attack points.

"And I'm not through! Next I am activating my second copy of Mist body! allowing your monster to be indestructible once again!" I say as another layer of mist and fog surround the golem.

"I now use my X-Head Cannon to attack! Attack his Golem with your mechanical fist!" I say as his monster gets pushed back but not destroyed

Proctor: 600

"Even if you damage me, I can switch my monster to defense on my next turn! My life points will be safe once again!" He says to which I point on my field.

"I still have this card. The card I placed ever since the first turn I had! Reveal Spell Revenge Attack!" I say as the card with to female mages are battling each other.

"This card when a monster you control isn't destroyed by battle from an attack I declared, he is allowed to attack again, and he gains 1000 extra attack points!" I say as my monster charges his card slightly faster and slightly stronger than normal.

"No...NO! I cannot lose to a kid like you!" He said as he was blown back by his own monster.

Proctor: 0000

Winner: Zento!

The holograms disappeared as he stood back up.

"Congratulations. You have successfully defeated me and became a student at duel academy, but I must warn you that I will get you back for that." he said as I just looked at him sheepishly.

"Well I mean you can't win them all right?" I say as he chuckles slightly

"You know I think you might just get into a good dorm, if I have anything to say about it." he says which gets a gasp out of me.

"Well thank you. I cannot tell you how much this means to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go before we get anyone's attention." He says as he shakes his hands at me, as if to shoo me away.

' _I guess he isn't allowed to give me a good dorm, but he is doing it because he wants to duel me again without looking weird. I think that is a good idea for me to duel people like him again. Wait a minute...'_

"I don't think Sora's duel has started yet, so maybe I can still watch it! I wonder if I can see what changes he has done to his deck!" I say as I run back into the waiting area, hoping his duel hasn't started and already has ceased.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so this is what I am going to say so far**

 **Let's look at the single card that some might not know about**

 **(Quick-Play Spell) Revenge Attack: when a monster you control battles a monster your opponent controls and the opponent's monster isn't destroyed, your monster can attack it again and your monster gains 1000 attack points.**

 **I AM going to use anime effects that I know of and cards that were only in the anime. For example the spell I used in this duel: Revenge attack**

 **Not only that but I will also have a plot for my character instead of just going with Sora into Duel Academy**

 **Finally, I am going to have my character change some things in the story as a way to help it feel more like I am here for the beter**

 **Hope you enjoyed and be sure to read my next chapter that is coming out soon. What happens next is for you to find out for yourself.**

 **Until then: have a wonderful day, wonderful week, and remember to stay positive!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only have this right here so I can say that I will be doing author notes** **AFTER the chapter so it will be more of a "jump right back into the story" Kind of Fan Fiction**

 **Hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 4: Noticed by Someone

I was walking back into the spectator's room when Sora suddenly was in my sight of view at duel arena 2. I got upset when I realized his duel had already started while I was taking my sweet time getting back here. I knew I shouldn't have gotten some cinnamon rolls at the small stand outside, but I couldn't help myself

"Darnit! I missed the first moves! And it looks like Sora is not in a good position..." I say as I looked at the current stats of the duel

Sora:1500 x3

Proctor:3000 x2

The Proctor had an Ancient Gear Golem on his side of the field while Sora had nothing on his field after the golem's attack on his face down monster. I just hoped that this duel would go good for Sora. I have no clue how I would live at the current Academy's ideals.

The dueling proctor spoke up and mockingly said to Sora "Aww what's wrong? I thought from what your brother showed us, you might have some talent for this game, but I guess I was wrong!" he said, making Sora look down slightly to the point his eyes were no longer visible

The proctor only continued to mock him by ending his turn when he could have set at least a few cards down.

"What happened? Did my insults actually hurt your little feelings? Oh I know! You've realized you can't win against me and that you should give up? Am I right?" To which Sora looked back up and started...laughing?

He actually laughed at the proctor for what he was doing to him, which kind of infuriated the proctor

Sora started to speak again, and I could tell he had probably been holding back against the proctor the entire time

"I can't believe you thought you were ACTUALLY beating me! Priceless! Well I guess it's about time to finish this little duel of ours right now!" he stated as he drew his card.

"Perfect timing old card of mine! It's time for me to use my spell card: Polymerization!" he exclaimed as he slid the card onto his duel disk.

"By fusing both Fluffal Leo, and Edge Imp Saw from my hand and sending them to the grave, I can fusion summon a monster!" he said which got a shocked expression from the proctor

' _What?! A fusion summon!? I guess he was holding back, but with my golem on the field he can't hurt me!'_

Both Leo and Edge Imp Saw started to spin together into a huge glowing cirlce

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon!" He said as he clasped his hands.

Suddenly it looked like Fluffal Leo had gotten bigger, had tons of saws start penetrating through it's body,and had a slightly scary vibe directly coming from the monster itself as he finished his chant.

"Show yourself! King of Beasts that tears everything to pieces! Des-Toy Leo!"

Des-Toy Leo ATK:2400 Def:2000

The proctor looked up in panic at first, but then grew a smirk

"Ha! That monster's attack points are strong, but not up there with the attack points of my Ancient Gear Golem!" he said as to which Sora had his turn to smirk

"Who said I was aiming for a higher attack point power?" he said which got a gasp from the proctor and the few that were watching. I however just had a sly grin on my face as I knew what was about to happen

"I use my Des-Toy Leo's effect! Once per turn I can destroy a monster on your field instantly and you take damage equal to it's attack points!" He shouted as saw's bursted out of Leo and suddenly flung themselves at Ancient Gear Golem, destroying it as painful as possible.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the proctor as his monster, like my proctor's monster, hit him as he was pushed back from the force of the blast.

Sora: 1500 x1

Proctor: 0000 x2

Winner: SORA!

The holograms disappeared as the proctor got himself up, dusted off his clothes, and left without saying a single word to Sora. He did however, give Sora a menacing glare as he walked away.

"Woohoo! Yeah! That was great Sora!" I cheered as Sora gave me a slight nod of approval.

* * *

 **At the Sp** **ectator Room:**

Sora walked in with the biggest grin I've ever seen him wear as he just sat down right next to me.

"So Zento I have two things to say to you before we go anywhere." As he gave me a slightly serious expression.

"Okay Sora. What is it?" I said as he turned to face me.

"First of all: that was a great duel you had!" he said as he slightly hit my shoulder getting a smile out of me, before he said the next thing.

"And Second: Why weren't you watching me the entire time? Did you go and sneak around?" He said to which I slightly had a worried expression.

' _Uh oh! If he finds out I walked around without him being around I will get him mad. He'll be even more upset when he finds out I_

 _ate a cinnamon roll without him he'll tell mom and dad! I can't let that happen! C'_ _mon dumb brain think! Think!...wait...I got it!_ '

"I was just asking the guy at the front of the building how many more duels were going to be going on this day. Is that so bad for me to do?" I said as he gave me a slight look that said "I'm not buying it"

Then he decided to let it go and said "Okay. That makes sense for something you'd go do."He said which made me loosen up a bit...for a brief second.

"If that's the case: then how many more duels until we're done?" he asked me with slight curiosity.

' _CRAP! I WASN'T EXPECTING SOMETHING LIKE THAT! OKAY THINK ABOUT A WAY OUT OF THIS!'_ I thought, frantically trying to think of a response.

At that exact moment the speakers and screens of the area started up, and we saw a woman around the age of 28-29 start to talk to everyone here.

 **"This is the ending of today's duels. If you won your duel, than you will be going to Duel Academy tomorrow. The boat leaves at noon, so hope you are prepared at that time. Have a good day~!"** she winked to the screen at that last bit, and Sora decided to stop talking about the subject. Thank God.

"Alrighty then Zento. If you don't mind me, I'm just going to go buy a cinnamon roll. You coming along and get one?" he said which I just responded by shaking my hands.

"No thanks; I'm fine. In fact I was going to check out some card packs if you don't mind" which I got a thumbs up from him.

"I'll see you at the entrance then!" I said as I started jogging to the little store they had inside here.

* * *

 **At the store:**

I saw tons of packs that were new, while some were from Yugi's timeline! I then noticed a very weird promising looking card pack that basically screamed at me to get it. Being the person I was I decided to talk to the owner of the store about it.

"Hey sir! I saw this card pack I haven't seen before. What's it about?" I asked in which the owner just responded with the old 'you have to buy it to find out' thing all store owners WOULD say. Either way, I bought it since it was only 20 DP (the average price of a card pack). I decided to open it and it's contents surprised me.

I opened it and the first card I saw was a fusion monster I had never heard of. The next card was another fusion monster that was stronger than the last, and the final two cards were two spells I had never heard of also.

Astonished by this I decided to ask the owner to give me 10 of these packs, which he gladly shook his head. that took all the DP I had won during my duel with the proctor, but it was worth it in my case. Not only did I have new cards I could use, but I also had a brand new deck I could try out at the very least. These cards were apparently a brand new archetype. In fact he said he was the only store who got those cards! He said he would get a new stock of them later on, but right now I was the only person to buy them.

I thanked the store owner and decided to walk back to the entrance and meet up with Sora.

* * *

 **After meeting up with Sora:**

I met up with Sora and we began to walk home. I had begun to think what would happen to the plot? In the actual anime Sora didn't have any family or friends at the academy, so he became a lonely person. With me being there I wonder if he would change how he duels and acts?

My thoughts were cut off when I saw someone with a dark duel disk walk in front of us.

"You right there!" he yelled pointing at me "Stop right there!"

Sora went in front of my and said "What do you want with my little brother?" he responded in a harsh voice

"I want to duel him, because of something he has. I heard he just got some brand new cards, and I'd love to steal them and use them for...special purposes." he said in an evil tone.

' _I wonder if he is someone from the academy sent to_ _duel us. But that brings a question: What does the professor want with us? We haven't even stepped foot onto the academy for crying out loud!'_

"I'll duel him Sora. I won't use my new cards, but I should be fine." I said as I activated my duel disk.

"I guess Zento, but if anything bad happens I'm jumping in!" he said as he moved out of the way.

The other guy activated his duel disk, revealing a sword that was pitch black.

Zento: 4000 x6

?: 4000 x5

"I'll go first!" I said as I drew my card. I looked at it and decided to play it.

"I summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" I said as I summoned a monster to my side of the field

ATK:1500/DEF:1300

"I will end my turn" I said without setting any cards face down.

"My draw!" he said as he drew his card.

"I play power bond!" he stated which made me a bit uneasy.

"By fusing my two mechanicalchaser's together to fusion summon a monster!" he said as they began to spin.

"I fusion summon pair cycroid!" he said as his monster appeared onto his field.

ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"And now my power bond's effect activates! making my monster's attack points double!" he said which got Sora to slightly frown.

ATK:1600-3200

"And my Pair Cycroid has a special effect. He is allowed to attack you directly! So I will!" he said as his monster took a dive at me.

"Not so fast! I activate Construction Train Signal Red from my hand! I get to special summon it to my side of the field!" I said as the monster appeared in defense mode.

ATK:1000/DEF:1300

"And now your monsters attack is switched to him! He also cannot be destroyed by this battle!" I said as my monster took the hit from my pair cycroid.

The guy looked at me with a bit of anger. "I end my turn. During the end phase of this turn power bond deals damage to me equal to my monsters original attack points" he said as he took 1600 damage

Zento: 4000 x5

?: 2400 x3

I drew my card, hoping to get a good card. If I didn't I'd take massive damage. My luck was great as it granted me the card I needed.

"I summon Y-Dragon Head!" I said as my monster appeared on the field.

ATK:1500/DEF:1600

"Now I play Frontline Base!" I said as the card appeared on my field. "Now I can summon a level 4 or lower union monster from my hand! Appear X-Head Cannon!" I said as my monster appeared on the field in attack mode

ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Now I shall play a very rare, but powerful card!" I said as I put it in the correct slot. "The spell card Union Unite!" I said as a picture of a dark blade running towards a pitch-dark dragon.

"This card allows me to double the attack points of a monster that I contact fuse with!" I said as he started to sweat bullets.

"I fuse my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!" I said as they began to merge together.

"I contact fuse them to create: XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" I said as my monster finished merging.

* * *

 **Somewhere else:**

"Sir! Another powerful fusion summon has been detected in the area our spy had confronted them!"

"Very well" said a deep voice "That must mean we have the right people." the man said

"That will be all. You may go now" he said, which the other man had nodded his head and left.

* * *

 **Back at the duel:**

ATK:2800/DEF:2600

"And don't forget my monster's attack points are doubled!"

ATK:2800-5600

"And now I use it's effect!" I said as I discarded my fifth card from my hand, leaving me with just one card in hand.

"I discard a card and instantly destroy a card on your field! I choose Pair Cycroid!" I said as my monster shot from it's cannons and destroyed the monster completely.

"Now my XYZ-Dragon Cannon shall attack you directly and end this duel!" I said as my monster was about to shoot normally, only for it to pause and then shoot a blast twice the normal size at the random person.

Zento: 4000 x1

?: 0000 x3

Winner: Zento!

The holograms disappeared as the man slowly got up and started backing away.

Right before I got to him he threw something at Sora, which knocked him down. He then threw another one at me and I also was knocked to the ground by it. By my guess it was probably a rock or something like that.

When I looked back up and got up, the guy was gone.

' _Darn...he got away. Well now I know I won't be hiding anywhere from Leo Akaba from now on..._ ' I thought as Sora started to get up.

"Man that hurt a lot...you okay Zento?" Sora asked me which I responded with a strained "Yeah" that got his attention.

"We should probably start heading back home now shouldn't we? We have to go to academy tomorrow anyway, so we have to get a good night's rest." he had said as I decided to nod in response.

' _As soon as Sora goes to sleep...I'll look at my cards and see what they can do. Hopefully I can make sure I am prepared for anything that comes my way._ ' I thought as we continued our way to our house where our parents were probably waiting for us.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed my chapter and if you did be sure to show me some support.

I also hope you will be interested in my character's new deck. It will most likely be a deck of my creation, so next chapter might take a while longer.

In the mean time I'll show you my O.C. Card

Union Unite Normal Spell: Until the end of the turn, when you preform a contact fusion, your monster will gain double it's attack points. (this effect lasts even after the turn ends).

Give me some ideas by reviewing it and I'll make sure to try and respond to some.

Until next time make sure to have a good day, good week, and always remember: Stay Positive!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Duel Academia "Welcoming Party":**

I was in the kitchen eating the average breakfast Mom would make us: Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, and then a side of Toast. It truly was amazing that she could cook so good considering that most Mom's that I know don't really make food this good every day.

I was just about finished when Sora walked out from the Bathroom and looked at me with a slight frown on his face. I noticed this, finished eating, and then walked right in front of Sora's way.

"I know that you're going to miss Mom and Dad; we both are. It's just we are going to have to try and focus on school and dueling and all of that other stuff that we all have to do there. We'll see them again, but until then we're going to have to be strong."

He grew a small smile and looked me right in the eyes.

"Never thought I'd be getting a lecture like this from my younger brother." he said jokingly.

"Alright you two." I heard my mother say to us. "It's time for you to get going."

"Goodbye Mom. I'll miss you for most of the time." I said as both I and Sora have her a hug.

We both practically ran out of the door as we both headed out for the giant ship that would take us to Duel Academia.

 **Later:**

Both Sora and I were trying to make sure we stayed out of people's sight. Apparently we made a good name for ourselves already, which made me surprised at the least.

When we were about to go back into our rooms a huge island covered in luscious trees and a gigantic building appeared out of thin air.

We both had begun to walk down to the entrance. We were about to go in when someone stopped us and looked at us.

"Alright new kids listen, and listen well. I am only going to ask you this once. What are your names? Front and Last name please." The guy had said while not looking up from the book he was reading.

"My name is Sora Perse, and this is my brother Zento Perse." Sora had responded right before I could have even said anything."Alright it appears you both are in Obelisk Blue. I'm surprised you got into the highest ranking on campus without even having to worry about good scholarships. You must be very good at dueling." He said looking up from his book in slight astonishment after reading our names and Dorm.

I was about to say something when he gave me a little map of the campus. "Use this to find where the Auditorium is; The professor will be talking to all of the first years in there. Take these too." he said as he handed us both identical Obelisk Blue uniforms.

"Thank you sir. If you do not mind we will be on our way" Sora and I said as we both walked off.

 _'HOLY CRAP! I'm already going to see the professor?! I thought he was only seen visible to the student body when they were told to go to his room. Well I can't always assume what happens at academ-'_ I was cut off by a kid running into me directly. Nearly knocking me off of my feet

"Who the heck ran into me!?" I yelled as I looked around to find a upper-classmen on the floor...huh. He has some weird hair; seems familiar...

"Who are you? You look new, so I'm going to give you a fair warning...DON'T yell at me like that...EVER" the kid said as he walked by me without giving me a second look.

"Well...that just happened" Sora sweatdropped at my statement. Of course who wouldn't when a situation like that occurs?

"Anyway...so Zento! I heard you made a brand new deck! I bet you won't be showing it for a while now will you?" he said with a bit of curiosity but also excitement. I just replied with a small nod.

We kept walking until we found the Auditorium was. Let's just say I'm never taking direction's from a blind guy again...

"Ah, welcome! You two are freshman Obelisk's right?" the person over the counter had asked us which startled me slightly.

I nodded my head and they just pointed to a section of the room. "Obelisk's are told to go and sit over there. Hope you enjoy the speech." the person waved at us as we walked to our area. They seemed to be a bit too cheery in my opinion.

As we sat down all the kids around us seemed to be focusing. I didn't know why until the light's began to dim down and none other than Leo Akaba walked up to the Stage and had a very stern look on his face. He was wearing a purple outfit that looked like it was made for a military sergeant.

"So it appears he is already here" Whispered Sora with a dumbfounded face. It appears he didn't expect the professor of Duel Academia to look like someone straight out of a military.

He started to clear his throat, went up to his microphone, and began to talk to us.

"I'll...make this as brief as possible. You are here because you have completed the exam test. Although you might think that was tough, but compared to what is to come next, it is as easy as breathing" He started which got a few gasps from most of the "freshman" in the room. I'm not that surprised; after all they did have to prepare for a war.

"As I was saying... You might think your brains will be all you need, but in reality you will need skill. Education will only take you so far. It is up to you, and you alone to take the first steps toward victory. The only way you can achieve that is through determination and the right cards, of course. That will be all for me today" Leo said as he walked out of the room. Everyone, including Sora, started clapping for Leo; they haven't met him, but he's already gotten onto the good side of many of the people here.

"Wow Zento...that was very inspiring speech that the professor made just now. But I feel like he knew that from memory..."

I decided to get away from that topic as soon as possible. Luckily the bell for Lunch had rang and we were all fairly hungry.

"Hey Sora. The Lunch bell just rang and I'm pretty sure you're hungry too right?"

Sora responds "Yup, I sure am! So do you want to go there right now?"

"That's a great idea. In fact let's go there as soon as-." I got cut off by another obelisk blue who started a fake cough.

"Oh! Hi there. What's your name?" Sora asked politely.

"The name is Jenson, and I was wondering if he would like to duel me" he said as he pointed at me.

"Why do you want to duel me of all people?" I asked with slight curiosity...to which he pulled out his duel disk and showed a recording of my duel against the proctor.

"It's all over the internet. You beat a proctor without even a bit of fear, mocked him a bit, and then to top it all off, didn't need to use a powerful summoning method like fusion or ritual summoning. You're a very popular person right now." ' _Of course I just happen to become a popular and well known person of all times! I swear the professor won't even need to try to have people learn my name and make them want to make me use my fusion summoning. Ugh...why do I have to be the professor's target of all times?_ ' I mentally said to myself

I sighed at this statement "Well then...I guess it won't mind if I duel you. I'll use a new deck though. Let's duel in private; Sora you can go on ahead and go to the Cafeteria. I'll meet you there."

Sora nodded and walked away. This was good for me because I would be capable of testing out my new deck. I figured out what they are based around and now that I think about it they were around for a bit before I "Transported" to this world.

"Alright, now that we are alone I have just one more thing to say...What happens in this duel is our secret. Nobody can watch this or talk about this duel or either player's deck that was used in said duel. Okay?" I said to which Jenson nodded.

"In that case we shall go somewhere we won't be seen. Follow me." I said as we walked off into the Obelisk Blue Duel Field. We went into the section for private duels where nobody could see or hear what is going on in a duel field.

We both went to our own side and put our duel disks on.

"If you're ready Jenson, let's get this going." I said to which he nodded.

"Yeah! I hope you're a good enough duelist to make this duel fun!" He said in a surprisingly happy attitude. ' _Now this is a new thing...I wonder if he is faking a happy attitude...well only one way to find out.'_ I said as we began to activate our duel disks.

DUEL!

Jenson: 4000; 6

Zento: 4000; 5

"Me first; DRAW!" he began as he looked at his cards and then made a move."

"I'll start with the spell polymerization!" He said as he placed the card into his slot. "With this I can fuse the two monsters Elemental Hero Bubbleman, and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" He said as his two monsters began to swirl into red and violet swirls.

"Monsters of Water and Fire, become one with each other, and find the balance between them! I fusion summon!" He said while clasping his hands. "Appear monster that heals with boiling water! Level 5: Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" he said as his monster descended.

ATK:1800/DEF:1000

"I have no other good moves, so I will just do nothing else and end my turn. You're up!"

Jenson: 4000; 3

Zento: 4000; 6

"Draw" I said nonchalantly. I quick glance at my hand told me all that I would need. I started to give off a small smile.

"To start things off I shall play an all to familiar spell: Polymerization!" I said as I placed it down. "Now I can fuse my two monsters into one! The two monsters I choose are King of the Swamps, and my main monster...Aleister the Invoker!" I said as they both began to turn into violet and yellow swirls.

"Monster of waves along with Magician of Spells, become one with each other and summon a monster with unrelenting force! Fusion Summon!" I said as I clasped my hands together. "Appear monster stronger than the ocean itself! Level 6: Invoked Cocytus!" I said as my monster appeared onto the field through a vortex of water.

ATK:1800/DEF:2900

"Why summon a monster with the same attack strength? It can't get past my monster; plus steam healer would make me gain 1800 life points when it destroys your monster in their clash." Jenson states to which I wave my finger in a sly way.

"That would be the case if I didn't have this. The spell card: Fusion Weapon!" I said as it appeared on my field. "I equip it to my Cocytus. If the monster is level 6 or lower, which it is, it gains 1500 attack and defense! But just as a bit of a safety insurance...I'll play my second copy!" I say as Cocytus began to gain strength.

ATK:1800-4800/DEF:2900-5900

"So now I battle! Invoked Cocytus shall attack your Steam Healer!" I said as my monster began to shoot wave after wave at steam healer. It began to heat up the water to where it evaporated right before impact, but eventually Steam Healer got hit and was destroyed. From such a powerful force, Jenson was pushed back a bit.

Jenson: 4000-1000

"You okay Jenson?" I said to which he replied with a thumbs up. "Yeah! Probably shouldn't have just left him on the field alone!" He said as he began to get back up.

"Then I shall set a card face down. Your move" I said as the two cards appeared and then disappeared.

Zento: 4000;0

Jenson: 1000; 4

"My move! Draw!" he looked at his new card and grinned at his card. _'this is just what i needed to counter him'_

"I play the spell miracle fusion!" he said as he placed his card onto the field. "Now by fusing all three of my heroes in my grave by banishing them, I can fusion summon a new monster!" he said as they turned into spirals making one sphere of power.

"Heroes who have fallen in battle. Join forces, and call forth a hero who can do the job! Fusion summon!" He said as he clasped his hands together. "Appear now, Vision Hero Trinity!" he said as his monster appeared onto the field.

ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"On the turn Trinity is summoned, His attack power doubles to 5000!" He said as his monsters attack began to rise.

ATK:2500-5000

He continued on as he said "My monster's attack points go back to their original amount at the end phase of this turn." he said as I nodded. He pointed towards my Cocytus with a smirk on his face

"Now I battle! Vision Hero Trinity attacks your monster! And just to be safe I shall play this quickplay spell from my hand! A Hero's Will!" Jenson said as he played the spell. It showed flame wingman with a wing badly injured charging toward an giant shadowy figure.

"This happens when a monster I control has a lower defense than a monster you control. That monster's attack is lowered by the defense my monster controls!" he said as my Cocytus was glowing a light white as it's attack lowered

ATK:4800-2800

His monster made contact as I was thrown back and had my life points lower.

Zento: 4000-1800

"I end my turn. Show me what you've got!" Jenson said cockily as he ended his turn without doing anything else. His monsters attack lowered back to 2500

ATK:5000-2500

Zento:1800; 1

"This duel isn't over! I draw!" I said as I drew a card.

"I apologize, Jenson." I said to which he looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing? This duel is pretty fun right now! Nothing to apologize for." he said as I placed a card onto my field.

"You will understand when I play this spell: Misfortune! This makes you take damage equal to half of one of your monster's attack points. So your trinity's attack is 2500; halve that and you get 1250!" I said as the spirit of trinity went out of him, flew over to Jenson, and punched him straight in the gut. I don't think I've ever said this, but I think real solid vision has made this game's physical harm a bit more harsh.

Jenson: 1000-0

Winner: Zento

Jenson walked over to me and shook my hand. "Alright. That was a fun duel! Although that ending wasn't that fun...got killed by burn damage, but it's fine" he said as he grew a large smile.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to reveal my face down, as it was a bit of a powerful card to show, so I used my card in hand. Also don't forget how we both agreed not to talk about this duel or our decks okay?" I said as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Well I'm going to go catch up with my brother now; see ya!" I said as I ran out to go towards my brother...oh crap baskets.

I began running around the academy thinking only one thing on my mind...

 **"** Now if I were a cafeteria, where would I be?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 5 of my little series.**

 **Sorry I didn't bring chapter 5 out earlier, but we all know how life can throw curve balls at us that we can't hit back.**

 **I also have hit Summer, so I will probably be uploading a bit more frequently for a few months, but that's not a 100% guarantee.**

 **Anyway Let's move on and look at the new O.C. Card!**

 **A Hero's Will: Quick-Play Spell card: During the battle phase, when a "hero" monster you control battles a monster and your monster's defense is lower than the enemy monster's attack, lower your opponents attack by your monsters defense. You can only activate this card once per turn.**

 **Now moving on to my characters deck. Yes I decided on it being Invoked, but it wasn't a decision I made on my own. A friend made this to and it really helped me out in deciding.**

 **I also would like to say that I will be using a bunch of O.C. cards for my invoked deck, and may make an entire O.C. deck or two in the future!**

 **One thing I will say before I go is that my character's time at duel academy, while it DID just start, is coming to a close soon; so Zento will go to another dimension entirely.**

 **Until next time, have a great day/night, a wonderful week, and as always, stay positive!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The** **Onion of Death**

 **3** **days later**

"Crap...I'm lost...AGAIN! How the heck does this happen to me?" I said as I began to run around the academy, looking for the cafeteria. 3 days in and I'm still bad with this place. You can't blame me, since it's the size of a literal castle.

Eventually I gave up on trying to look for it and did the one thing I didn't want to: call my brother and tell him I'm lost.

The duel disk communication system is really handy you know. It helps out when you are far away, but want to stay in contact. It's like a phone for dueling. Only problem is it works for the people you dueled, and nobody else. It finally got through and I look to see Sora with a smug face.

"So you FINALLY decided to tell me you're lost, huh?" he said with a little bit of cockiness in his voice.

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't know the schematics of this place! And besides...I don't need to know where everything is in this academy; at least not yet."

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, if you really want to know," He chuckled a bit before he answered "Look behind you." I swirled around and saw in huge bold letters **"CAFETERIA"**

I sweat dropped at my horrible direction skills; Might aswell call myself Zoro and stick a sword in my mouth!

I stopped ranting and walked into the cafeteria. It was a huge area with multiple sections. There were sections for first years, second years, third years, and fourth years. And to divide the cafeteria even more there was an Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer section in each of the areas. I guess they don't want everyone sitting together, especially Obelisk with Slifer.

I got to my brother and he was staring at his deck intently.

"What's up, bro?" I asked in between bites of the food. It's not 5 stars, but good enough to make you want to eat more.

"I'm trying to see the flaws of my deck. You know, self evaluation?" he said without looking away from his deck.

I stared at it and noticed something about his extra deck. He really did only have Des-Toy Scissors Bear, Wheel Saw Lion, and Chain Sheep.

"Well for starters you only have 3 Des-Toys in your extra deck. Also have you noticed something?"

"Noticed what?" Sora asked in curiosity.

"You're not saying it right. It's actually Death-Toy" I explained to him.

"Oh...you know it does seem to make more sense." He responded as he put his deck back up. "I think I'll get some more Death-Toy's. Later, Zento!" he called off as he jogged out of the cafeteria.

I decided to get up and throw away my trash when I happened to realize someone was walking right behind me while I did that. I didn't have enough time to react and I collided with him.

 ***BUMP***

I turned to see someone in a purple uniform and hair with pinkish eyebrows.

 _'Welp.. I'm dead for sure._ I thought when I saw his pants had some food on it.

"Hey-! You're the kid who bumped into me on the first day, aren't you?" the kid with Purple and pink hair said to me...wait. Oh, crap. It's Yuri!

I heard small chatter around me going along with the lines of "Send him my best wishes at his funeral" as the kid shook himself off and decided to pull his duel disk out.

"You. Me. Duel Field. Prof. Ebote's class. We're allowed to have a duel today, and you WILL say you want to challenge me. We both have his class next, so it's perfect timing." he said as he walked off, obviously enraged that I ruined his clothing.

I put my food in the trash and decided to walk to Prof. Ebote's classroom.

 _'I hope he forgets about this incident...'_ I mentally pondered as I walked to my next class.

 **20 Minutes Later:**

"Welcome back class. I hope you all brought back the essay I gave you." Prof. Ebote said to the class as we walked to the desk to turn it in.

"Now today will be an exhibition match to start off our dueling year. Our students will volunteer to go up against the opponent we have selected. Everyone, meet Yuri. Yuri, meet everyone."

 _'Welp... I'm dead. I was kind of hoping he would let it slide. I wonder if I could do something about him...hmm...'_ I mentally pondered as Prof. Ebote continued

"Anyone want to step up and challenge Yuri? Anyone?" Prof. Ebote asked around.

Nobody wanted to because they knew his reputation. Well now I am going to have some problems. Either I fight with my actual deck and beat him...or fight with my union deck and get sent to the infirmary...welp. Only one option in my opinion.

"I will, sir. I will take Yuri head on." I said proudly as I stood up.

"Oh? You actually accepted my challenge? That's cute~. But let's get this over with. Professor, may we do this in private? You can pick two other duelists to duel while we're gone." Yuri asked the professor and he, who didn't want to be attacked later, allowed us to duel away from the public.

We started walking there and he decided to do some small talk.

"I guess you don't want anyone to know of that deck, do you?" he asked knowing the answer. It made me immediately look at him in complete and utter shock.

 _'How did he know!? He wasn't there!'_

"Professor Akaba told me about your duel from before. I have to admit, you might have actually won if I didn't know of your Cocytus. But I do, so that means I'm ready to take you and that invoked monster down" he finished as we got to the same duel field I dueled 3 days ago.

"Let's get this over with, Yuri." I said as I activated my duel disk, which made him giggle and activate his. I'm not even kidding when I say he makes a giggle sound scary as hell.

"DUEL!" We shouted in unison.

Zento 4000 x5

Yuri 4000 x5

"I see why you let me go first. Our duel disks were just set so that the first duelist doesn't draw turn one. It still won't save you though." I said as I placed a card on the field, and activated another

"I set this card, and then play polymerization!" I said as 2 of my monsters began swirling.

"I fuse Aleister the Invoker with water attribute King of the Swamp!" I said as I began my chant.

"Monster of waves with magician of spells, become one with each other and create a monster with unrelenting force. Fusion Summon!" I said as I clasped my hands together. "Appear monster who is stronger than the ocean itself, Level 6 Invoked Cocytus!" I finished as my monster appeared in defense mode

ATK:1800 / DEF:2900

"I end my turn. Show me what you got!"

Zento:4000 x1

Yuri:4000 x6

"I planned to!" Yuri said as he drew his card.

"I summon Predator Plants Spinodionaea! Now his effect when summoned allows me to give your monster a predator counter. I choose Cocytus!" He explained as a dot appeared on my monsters head

Cocytus: 1 predator counter.

"Now I play polymerization!" He said as his card appeared on the field.

"Fusing my Predator Plants Spinodionaea on my field, with the Predator Plants Cordyceps in my hand!" He said as both monsters began swirling in a vortex.

"Carnivorous plants who want destruction, combine with one another, and bring death to the enemy! Fusion Summon!" He said as he clapped his hands together, instead of clasping them.

"Appear, Level 9 Predator Plants Hydrrose!" He said as a monster I never heard of was summoned to the field in attack mode. It was a three headed rose-like creature with thorns all over its torso and heads, with long tendrils.

Preadator Plants Hydrrose: ATK:2450 / DEF:1400

"While Hydrrose is on my field, all Preadator Plants monsters gain 500 attack points for each predator counter on the field. With there being one, he gains 500!" Yuri said as his beast gained in power.

ATK:2450-2950

"Now battle! Predator Plants Hydrrose attacks Invoked Cocytus with Botanical Demise!" Yuri shouted as a tendril wrapped itself around Cocytus, squeezing it until it bursted.

A shockwave came out and made me stumble for a second as my life points decreased.

Zento: 4000-3950

"Did I forget to mention Hydrrose does piercing battle damage?" Yuri chuckled as I refocused myself. "Well, Predator Plants Hydrrose loses his attack boost since your monster is gone."

Hydrrose: ATK 2950-2450

"I end my turn. Try to do something will you?~" Yuri taunted as I drew a card.

Zento:3950 x2

Yuri:4000 x2

"Time to kill a Plant Hydra. I summon Attrimorpher the Invoker!" I said as a new monster was summoned.

It was a giant floating rock that had 6 small circle carvings that circled the outline with a giant 7th circle carving in the middle. The top outer circle was shining off a bright white glow and the japanese writing for the word "Light", meaning that he is normally a "Light" attribute monster.

ATK:0/DEF:0

"I activate Attrimorpher the Invoker's special ability. Once per turn I can change his attribute to whatever I want! Let's watch the light spin, spin, spin as I choose the attribute!" I said as the glow then started spinning clockwise.

The glow changed several colors; purple, red, brown, green, blue, back to white, and so on until it stopped at brown. The glow got brighter and the japanese writing for "Earth" was carved in that circle.

"I have chosen the attribute Earth! And now I flip this, the spell Invocation!" I said as the card was placed onto the field right next to my face down.

"This card lets me banish cards from my hand, field, and both graveyards as materials needed to fusion summon a "Invoked" monster. So by banishing Aleister the Invoker, and Attrimorpher the Invoker, I can bring forth a more powerful being!"

They both began becoming a swirl before inevitably being banished as the swirl created a monster.

"Monster of shattering earth, along with magician of spells, use your powers together to bring a being of pure power! Invoked Fusion Summon!" I chanted as I clutched one hand and then lifted it in the air.

"Appear, monster who shatters the ground below! Level 8, Invoked Magellancia in attack mode!" I said as my monster appeared

Magellancia: ATK: 3000 / DEF:3300

"Battle, I attack your Hydrrose with Magellancia! Rock Collapse!" I yelled as he made the ground underneath Hydrrose open up and have it fall in, destroying it.

Yuri clicked his tongue his life points lowered.

LP: 4000-3450

"You did damage, I'm impressed Although, it's sad to see my beauty go, wouldn't you say?" Yuri said as I placed my last card face down.

"I'm ending my turn. You're go." I said as he drew his card.

Yuri x3

"I shall summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode!" ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 "And his effect, by sending a monster to my grave, I special summon to my field from the deck, Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!" He said as the combo I feared happened.

ATK: 1000 / DEF 1500

"When Darlingtonia Cobra is special summoned by a monster effect, I can add "Polymerization to my hand~! Which I activate!" Yuri said as both his monsters on the field fused together.

 _'Don't tell me... he's fusion summoning THAT monster is he!?_ ' I inwardly feared as his monsters swirled in a vortrex.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrancd. Now become one, from a hell under your petals, give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" He said sadistically while he clapped his hands together and his ace appeared.

ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! He gains the attack of all of your special summoned monsters!" He said as his demonic looking monster gained power

ATK: 2800-5800

"Now battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks! Sick him~!" He says as my monster gets easily overpowered and pushes me down.

Zento: 3950-1150

I struggle to get back up as he chuckled darkly

"I end my turn with this, and at this time, Starve Venom's attack lowers to normal." ATK: 5800-2800 "Now your move. But nothing will save you from my beast~!" Yuri exclaimed as I drew my card.

Zento: x1

"I activate Special Draw!" I said as I slammed the card down. "This allows me to draw two cards when you have a special summoned monster on your field while I don't." I said as I drew my cards.

"So what? You're only delaying the inevitable." Yuri said with a sly grin.

"That's what you think, Yuri! I will show you that I am stronger than you think! I play the spell Invoked Fusion!" I said as the card activated. Yuri looked very interested in my card.

"What does that do?" Yuri asked with some intent of wanting to truly understand the card.

"Simple. I can fusion summon one Invoked monster from my extra deck by sending to the grave the materials from my deck! The only problem with this is I can't special summon a monster from my extra deck unless it is an Invoked fusion monster." I said as he nodded. "So that means that you basically get to special summon your Invoked monsters only. That is also a strength if your deck only has fusion monsters." Yuri noticed as I smirked.

"That's right. Now! I send to the grave my Aleister the Invoker and the wind attribute Wing Effigy!" I said as the two started to create a swirl and made a gust of wind go flying in all directions. "Magician of spells, along with storming winds! Bring a monster that brings tornados! Fusion Summon!" I chanted as I clasped my hands. "Appear now! Level 5, Invoked Raidjin!"

Invoked Raidjin: ATK:2200 / DEF:2400

"Now, I use my Invoked Raidjin's effect! Once per turn I can target a monster you control and put it face down in defense! so your starving venom will be forced to defense mode!" I said as Starving venom was flipped face down.

"You'll pay for this, Zento!" Yuri seethed as his monster was placed into defense mode.

"Battle! Invoked Raidjin blasts away your starving venom!" Raidjin sent a miniature tornado toward Starving Venom, destroying it while it was flipped up.

"Fool! My Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! Now all special summoned monsters you control are destroyed!" Yuri said as Starving Venom sent a blast toward my monster, destroying it instantly.

He started laughing like a maniac. "And now you take damage equal to the total attack of all the monsters you had on your field~!Raidjin had 2200 attack points, so you're dealt 2200 points of damage! That's the end of the duel, Zento~!" Yuri yelled as he continued to laugh; starving venom then shot a poisonous blast at me as his laughing became even more insane, if that's even possible.

He gave me a sadistic look as I gave a face of fear...before smirking. "All according to plan, Yuri!" I responded as he stopped laughing and looked at me with a confused look, his sadistic smile gone in one moment.

"I play my face down! Barrel Behind the Door! When I would take damage from a card effect, you take it instead!" I said as his eyes widened when the barrel shot a beam that blasted starving venom's blast right back at him.

Yuri: 3450-1250

"I set a card and end my turn." I said as the card appeared on the field.

Zento: 1150; x0

Yuri: 1250; x2

"I draw! And I activate my Predator Plants Cordyceps from my graveyard!" Yuri declared as his monster banished itself. "By banishing Predator Plants Cordyceps, I can revive two level 4 or lower Predator Plants monsters from my graveyard! Revive, Predator Plants Spinodionaea and Predator Plants Ophyrs Scorpio!" he said as his two monsters returned. "However, there is a catch. I can no longer normal summon or set, and I cannot special summon monsters other than fusion monsters." Yuri explained, his sanity seeming to come back (as sane as he possibly can be.) as he played a spell. "But I shall activate my spell card, Polymerization!" The second copy of his fusion spell fused his two monsters together.

"Two beautiful plants of poison, come together to bring a new terror to the world! Fusion Summon!" He shouted as he clapped his hands together. "Appear! Level 6, Predator Plants Nighturtle!" He said as a turtle creature that was green and had a brownish color at the end of each of it's tendrils.

Predator Plants Nighturtle: ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2100

"This monster is better in defense, but it can be used as a quick way to end duels like this! It is allowed to attack directly as long as I banish a Predator Plants monster in my graveyard! I choose Predator Plants Hydrrose!" Yuri said as he banished the monster "Now attack directly with Tendrils of Slow Agony!" Yuri called out as the Tendrils got to me, slowed down for a split second, and then hit me right on as fast as possible. This attack caused me to go back several feet and hit the wall of the dueling field.

Zento: 1150-150

"After he attacks, I send him to defense mode, your move!" Yuri said as I drew my next card, which I smirked at.

"Yuri, I have a question for you." I asked him which caused him to look at me. "What? Is it for mercy, because if it is, I won't give any to you, Zent-!"

"It's not that...it's a very important question." I said which made him stop talking and look at me curiously.

"Do you think even the worst person...can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?" I asked which seemed to hit something inside his mind and his heart.

"I...I never thought of something like that. But...I don't know, honestly." Yuri said which made me smile.

"In that case, I'll help you figure that out." I said which made his eyes widen a fraction. "Why would you help me? I'm treated like the plague around here." He responded quickly.

"That's because nobody tried to know you; I bet if they became your friend like me, than they could understand you more." I responded to Yuri which made him gasp. "You...WANT to be my friend?" Yuri said, adding emphasis on 'want'.

"Of course. I really do see potential of being a good person inside you. Now, let's end this duel." I said as he nodded. I looked at my card one last time, and nodded.

"Time to end this, Yuri. I play the spell card, Invoked Fist!" I said as the continuous spell activated on my field.

"Once per turn, this spell allows me to target one Invoked monster on my field, it can attack twice in the battle!" I said which made Yuri gasp.

"I banish my Invoked Cocytus, the card you said you'd be prepared for. It will play a big roll in ending this duel!" I said, to make Yuri...slightly smile. I don't mean the sadistic or evil smile; I mean a genuine happy smile! I did the impossible!

"Now, Invoked Raidjin attacks Predator Plants Nighturtle!" I said, which made his monster get destroyed, and left his field wide open.

"Invoked Raidjin, attack and end this duel! Magical Winds!" I said as Raidjin sent a soft wind, which hit Yuri with a slight gust, making his life points drop to 0.

Yuri: 1250-0

Winner: Zento!

The dueling field erased away as I walked over to Yuri. I smiled at him as he looked at me with a shocked and terrified face.

"I lost, I know that. I will accept the loss if it's from you...but...how do I make friends happy? I've only lived to make the professor happy by doing what he wants! What am I-!" He said, but I stopped it by tapping his forehead with my index and middle fingers.

"It's alright, Yuri. I'm your first friend, right?" I asked Yuri as he nodded. "In that case, I'll help you be more friendly, and help make sure that you have a happier life. Understand, Yuri?" I asked him as he nodded with a small smile. "I will try to be a good friend, Zento!" He said as I chuckled.

"I understand. I will try to make you reach that goal, Yuri." I said as we both walked away cheerfully.

 _'Yuri may not have been my favorite in Arc-V, but he certainly was one of them. And...I just can't let him go down the dark path he went in the original series. If it costs me my life, I will make sure he becomes a better person!'_ I mentally told myself as we walked to the class, both of us slightly, but not majorly, injured.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, fellow Yu-Gi-Oh! fans! I decided to get this out right now, and to give you all an update on some things.**

 **For starters, I've changed up the updating schedule already. I know it's suddenly changing, but I felt like it was a necessary requirement. So I will give you all the updated schedule tomorrow and post it on my profile.**

 **He dueled and barely defeated Yuri! Now before you go and say anything, I feel like Yuri would have been a bit, if not a lot, weaker than when he was introduced, so I think it makes sense for my guy to have won.**

 **I also wanted to make him Yuri's friend so that I could get into the POV of Yuri at some point; it seems like it would be an interesting thing to do. Plus he was actually one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V characters.**

 **Now, onto the OC cards, which there was a few now that I think about it.**

 **Monsters:**

 **Preadator Plants Hydrrose: LV:9 ATK:2450 / DEF:1400 Summoning condition: 2 Predator Plants monsters. Effect: While this card is on the field, all Predator Plants monsters you control will gain 500 attack points for every predator counter they control.**

 **Predator Plants Nighturtle: LV:6 ATK:1000 / DEF:2100 Summoning condition: 2 level 4 or lower Predator Plants monsters. Effect: Once per turn, you can banish one Predator Plants monster from your graveyard to allow this card to attack directly. At the end of the battle phase, if this card successfully attacked, you can change him into defense mode.**

 **Attrimorpher the Invoker: LV:4 ATK:0 / DEF:0 Effect: Once per turn, you can change the attribute of this monster. This effect last until the end of this turn. If this card is in your graveyard, you can banish him to target one monster you control, you can change it's attribute. This lasts until the end of this turn. You can only use one of these effects per turn.**

 **Spells:**

 **Invoked Fusion: You can fusion summon one "Invoked" fusion monster by banishing fusion materials from your deck to the graveyard. You cannot special summon any monsters from your extra deck, except for "Invoked" fusion monster. You can only use this effect once per turn**

 **Special Draw: If your opponent controls one special summoned monster while you don't, you can draw two cards. You can only use Special Draw once per turn.**

 **And that's all the OC cards. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, review! Have a good day/night, a great week, and as always: stay positive! See you next time!**


End file.
